foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game credits of The Little Backyard (1994)
The Little Backyard: Mr. Duck's Adventures and Production Team * Starring the Voices Talents of: John Altman as Mr. Duck * Featuring the Voices Talents of: Glyn Owen, Dulcie Gray, Stephen Yardley, Tony Anholt, Edward Highmore, June Brown, Adam Woodyatt, Andrew Johnson, Hank Marvin * With the Voices Talents of: Michael James, William Freeman, Jane Pans, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Ann Ward, Andy Freeman, Annie Less, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Annie Mann, Dan Helen * Narrated by: Todd Friedman Developed by The Cochran Environments Software * Concept: Dan Fox * Original Idea: Martin W. Cameron * Programming: David Lowezthal, Dave Richards, Rick Kellyn, Michael Jamestown, Jack Washington, George Wallace, David Mahner, Martin W. Cameron, Walter Spector, Phil Spencer * 3D Objects: Gregory Bergen, Christopher Stevens * Art Director: Dave Wong * 3D Arists: Jack Kools, Ann Young * CG Artworks: Donald Moen * 3D Animations: Jack Keiths * Scenery Graphics: Todd March, Fred Grahams, David Palmer * Story: Greg Thompson * Lead Design: Jane Yates * Designers: Todd Bakers, Andy Neilson, Jack Grass, Henry Wyatt, Martin W. Cameron, Annie Neil, Stephen J. Friedman * Dialogue: Richard Finnegan * Story Coding: Rex Osborne, Danny Einstein, Alberto Roberts, Bruce Riderman * Coding: David Markets, Steve March * Video Sequences: Hal McGraham, Danny Newman, David Mask * Lead Music Composers: Alan Hawkshaw * Music Composed by: David Lowe, Martin Galway, Simon May, George A. Sanger * Sound Designer: Ann Goodman, David Gangs * Audio Director: Ron McDonald * Sound and Music Programming: Ian Martin * Sound Engineering: David Blast * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen * Lead Sound FX: Origin Systems * Sound FX: Nintendo, Namco, Capcom, Microsoft * Additional Sound FX: Bandai, BBC * Music Performed by: The Simon May Orchestra * Testing: Richard Williams, Roger Finders, Dave Marks, Steve March * Quality Control: Todd Berlin, Dan Stevens * Assistant: Todd Rowels Electronic Arts (Europe) * Program: O. Balenghien * Package Design: F. Taguet, E. J. Saraille * Art Director: Todd Gags * Package Illustration: F. Taguet * Manual Layout: Chris Morgan, 3 Point Design * European Documentation: Neil Cook * European Documentation Layout: Caroline Arthur Sega of America, Inc. (U.S.A.) * Producer: Michael Parkers * Assistant Producer: Matthew Thompson, Tom Kalinske * Product Manager: David Douthers * Package Art Direction: Greg Martinez * Production Management: Dave Fase * Projects Coordinators: Dan Byrd * North American Documentation: Joey M. Byers, David Maxwell * North American Documentation Layout: Arthur Needham * Testing Manager: Roger Hector * Lead Tester: Todd Landis * Tester: Greg Bats, Danny Snails * Product Testing: Richard Irving * Quality Assurance: David Woods, Annie O'Neil, Bryan Cochran * Additional Works Team by: Walt Disney Foundations, NBC Interactive, CBS Software * This is My Special Thanks to the Many Voices Talents and 1980s Classic Television Shows of: EastEnders and Howards' Way * Associates Acts: Buckingham Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Mr. Bean, ITV, PBS * Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Monty Python, Tom Hooper, Yuji Naka, Graham Gouldman, The Little Big Adventure Engine Team, Chris Roberts * Executive Producers: Trip Hawkins, Hayao Nakayama * Producer and Game Productions: Robert M. Wyman * Game Developments and Directed by: Martin W. Cameron * Thank You Playing! "The Little Backyard: Mr. Duck's Adventures" * © 1994 Electronic Arts * Licensed by: Sega Enterprises, Ltd.